The instant invention relates generally to geography teaching aids and more specifically it relates to a geographical globe with an information base.
Numerous geography teaching aids have been provided in prior art that are adapted to teach people where various places are on a map or on a globe of the world. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,374,560 to Forsyth; 4,334,867 to Friedman; 4,609,359 to Erickson et al. and 5,080,591 to Forsyth all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.